Save The Key
by khawesome9
Summary: Someone has altered the timeline. Sora has been killed and it's up to the members of Saniota Station to save him. But certain circumstances only allow three teenage boys to take on the important mission of keeping the balance of light and darkness.


Castle Oblivion

A young girl, who goes by the name "Namine", was sitting in a chair, drawing pictures of a boy. The picture depict the spiky haired boy lying on the beach, with two others on either side of him. One had long, silver hair and the other had short red hair. She was repairing the memories of this boy; as he traveled through this castle, the boy seeked after her... but that was only because of what she did to him. She changed his memories and twisted them, to depict herself instead of the red haired girl. She wanted herself to be the important one to this boy... not the other girl. But after seeing the error of her ways and explaining herself to the boy, the boy kindly asked her to return his memories back to normal. She now sat in a chair, in the same room as the boy, fixing his memories that he had asked her to replace. He would no longer remember who she was... but that didn't matter to Namine. All she wanted was to make the boy happy. As she finished the picture, she looked up at the white prism that had the boy contained in it.

"Sora..." she softly spoke to herself.

A tear began to form in her eye... no one would remember her... Then she heard a sudden noise. Before she could even see what had caused the noise, she fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her side. She looked at her side, as her vision began to blur; a knife had pierced it; she quickly looked away, not wanting to see it the wound any further. She watched as a figure, wearing a robe in all black, walked towards the prism that contained Sora in it. She raised her hand to object, but the pain in her side made her gasp. The robed figure turend around suddenly at the sound of the gasp and came back, walking towards her instead. Namine stared at the figure… she feared that the Organization had returned to seek revenge on Sora for taking down so many of them… but it wasn't one of them. This robe was in complete black; there was no Organization symbol or any silver zippers.

"Who are-"

The face had been covered by a hood the entire time; as the figure turned towards Namine, she saw that the figure was wearing a mask. The mask was split into fourths; the top left corner and bottom right were black, and the other corners were white. Namine moved her lips to ask another question, but she saw the figure, as it raised a keyblade high above its head. This keyblade wasn't even really a keyblade; it was more like a sword. It had the handle of Kingdom Key, but had a long, black blade on it. The masked person swung down their weapon; Namine quickly looked away, closing her eyes, hanging onto the one last good memory she had; Sora.

Saniota Station

A teenage boy stood at the front gates of the station, being recently hired as a guard, taking 20 munny an hour to stand there and to stop any intruders that may attempt to enter the city held within. He stood with another guard, who was much older than him. The teenager wore the traditional armor of the guards, a simple suit with a helmet as well as iron armor.

"So kid, you haven't talked at all since we were both assigned here; you can chill out a bit. Nothing's happened in the past 30 years, I think we will be ok to chat a little bit." said the older gentlemen.

The boy continued to look forward, thinking only of his duty to the station.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" asked the older gentlemen.

"My name is Terak." stated the boy.

The gentlemen sighed. What he didn't know was that Terak usually joked around a lot more and had a lot fun, but when it came to his job, he took it quite seriously. He knew how important it was to guard this place; it was Saniota Station. Saniota was a place of perfect balance; it was the only world to exist in homeostasis. This is because of the fact, that they were in charge of keeping the world's balanced between light and dark. Long ago, they had developed the ability of time travel; with this ability, they'd realized their purpose in life. It was the duty of the city to travel through time and fix any scenarios that may cause the balance of light and darkness to fall out of balance. They've made a special clock tower… but it didn't show the time of day. Instead, it was designed to display the current balance of light and darkness in the world. If the one handed clock was positioned where the "12" on a normal clock would be, that meant that the balance of light and darkness was perfect in all the worlds… of course, that has never happened before, as it's nearly impossible to maintain a specific balance. If it fell to the left, that meant that the darkness was getting stronger, and vice versa for falling to the right. But this never really concerned Terak himself; his main problem, though, was the weapon he was to use to fight. As a guard for Saniota Station, he was issued a broad sword to defend the station with… but he was uncomfortable with it. He had been training to find a weapon to use for a while; he'd tried a large variety of things, but nothing ever felt right for him. He's even tried fisticuffs, but that didn't work either. It was as if he was missing something all along, but just couldn't figure out what it was. At that moment, the two saw a limping figure walking towards the gates; Terak soon recognized who it was and quickly ran towards him.

"I see you pushed yourself too hard training again." said Terak.

"Who're you?" asked the boy who had been limping.

Terak took off his helmet. His brown hair dropped to the side of his head, covering his ears. He looked at his friend, with his green eyes.

"Don't you recognize me, Reks?" asked Terak.

"Well now I do… but that training session took a number from me. I threw my keyblade, but it came back and it came back and hit me right in the head; I think I may have forgotten a few things." said Reks.

"I'll take you to the General." said Terak.

"Who's the General?" asked Reks.

"The leader of Saniota Station; where you've lived your entire life?"

Reks looked confused, as he was still holding himself up with his keyblade; the Oathkeeper. Reks had normally slicked back, black hair, but it was a bit spiky, being ruffled up during his training. He also had brown eyes. At that moment, as Terak helped Reks, they saw a blonde kid with blue eyes walking, holding a bunch of boxes. Terak recognized him immediately.

"Hey, Xel. I see you're still working minimum wage as the Professor's assistant." said Terak.

"Hey, I got to make a living somehow." said Xel.

"But you're working for 6 munny an hour… you can get 2 munny from defeating a Heartless." stated Terak.

"Hey! He also pays me 100 munny every time I test one of his experiments… hey, you mind if I can see that for a bit?" asked Xel.

He looked straight at Reks' keyblade. Terak helped keep Reks up as he handed over the keyblade. Xel swung the keyblade around for a while; getting the feel of it, and tossed it back to Reks after a minute or so. He then pulled out a weapon of his own; it had the handle of a sword, but the blade consisted of 0's and 1's, like with binary code found in computers. He then concentrated and the blade replicated itself into Oathkeeper, like what Reks wields.

"Sweet; new weapon!" exclaimed Xel.

"Good for you." muttered Reks.

"Yep, you know. I'm just trying to avoid another experiment right now; don'

"What happened?" asked Terak.

Flashback, the Professor's Lab

"So you're telling me one of these doors has cheese behind it?" asked Xel.

"That is correct." stated the Professor. "This is to test how well a human can use their senses to get what they want."

Xel reached for the door on the left of him; he barely touched it and it shocked him. He then went over to the right one, which also shocked his hand.

"What is this?" asked Xel.

"Well both will shock you… but only one has the cheese behind it." stated the Professor.

Xel screamed as he forced the right door open. In the room was a picture of the Professor, giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"What the heck! This is messed!" shouted Xel.

"Try the other door." said the Professor.

A smile went across Xel's face; he would get the cheese if he could stand the pain of another electric shock. Was it worth it? Of course it was; he loves cheese! He held against the pain and thrust the door open… to see another two doors in the room.

"NOOOOOO!"

"It's ok, Xel." said Terak. "It's all in the past now; you're safe here."

"You're right… I better hurry and get these to the professor then." said Xel.

Xel then skipped along, holding the boxes that would surely lead to another experiment that Xel would have to test.

"He should've joined the guards." said Reks.

"Agreed." stated Terak.

Saniota Tower, Command Room

"General! I brought Reks." said Terak.

"Did he over train again?" asked the General.

Terak nodded and Reks stepped forward.

"You've got to stop pushing yourself, Reks. You're not hurt are you?" asked the General.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Stated Reks.

"You've got to be careful, Reks. You're the only one that can wield a keyblade, so you're a key part in fighting off any Heartless that may come to atta-"

At that moment, the alarm systems of the tower went off. This was a sign of someone attempting to attack the station.

"Speak of the devil; it looks like we're facing a Heartless threat. Reks, head outside and start taking out the Heartless. Terak, let more guards know that they may assist in defending the town."

The two saluted their superior and headed out of the Tower, in order to complete their duties.

The Front Gates, Saniota Station

Reks was taking down Heartless with a quick slice of his Oathkeeper taking them out fast. Fighting Heartless was not a problem for him since he wields the keyblade. Soon, Terak came running out; other guards accompanying him. Only about half the guards were out fighting off the Heartless, since some needed to stay inside and defend the city, just in case. Along with the guards was Xel. All the guards charged in, taking multiple strikes with their weapons in order to defeat the Heartless, as Reks continued to fight them with ease. At that moment, they'd defeated the Shadows… but Large Bodies were on their way as well. 5 of them charged into the battlefield, working as a wall to defend whatever else was coming this way as well.

"I've got this!" shouted Terak.

Terak leaped at a Large Body, aiming his broad sword to stab through it… but as he collided with the Large Body, it bounced him off and sent him straight into wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Good thing he wears protection." said Xel, as he pointed to Terak's helmet.

Reks also attempted to leap at the Heartless, but they bounced him away as well; but due to his abilities, thanks to his training, he was able to recover before hitting the wall. Reks reached into his pack and through a Potion at Xel.

"Use that on Terak; I'm going to need him." said Reks.

Xel nodded. He took the Potion and headed over to Terak's position. Once he reached Terak, he took off his helmet and took the lid off of the Potion bottle. He then proceeded to break the bottle over Terak's head, waking him up.

"What was that for?" shouted Terak.

"I was told to wake you up." stated Xel.

"So you decide to crash it over my head? Why didn't you just let me drink it?" asked Terak.

Xel shrugged and pulled Terak's sword away from him; he held it for a bit then gave it back to Terak. Xel then reached for his Data Blade and turned it into a Broad Sword.

"Wait!" shouted Reks, as Terak was charging into battle.

"What is it?" asked Terak.

"Give me a boost."

Terak smiled; it was time to put their technique to the test. Terak grabbed Reks by his legs and began spinning him. As he gained enough momentum, Terak let go of Reks. Reks went flying towards one of the Large Bodies, using his keyblade to thrust right through it, defeating the foe instantly. They were to take on the rest of the group… but something unexpected happen. At this point, Dusk's were beginning to appear.

"Nobodies?" shouted Xel.

At that moment, heading through the trees of Saniota Station, were Heartless and Nobodies alike. They weren't fighting each other; obviously their goal was to destroy the Station. The problem, though, was that there were too many of these creatures for the guards to fight off themselves.

"Retreat!" shouted the Captain.

Everyone ran back into Saniota Station.

Saniota Tower, Command Room

The General sat around, not too worrying about the fight going on. It was common for the Heartless to try and attack after a year or so, and he knew his men could handle the situation.

"General! We have terrible news!" said one of the Sergeants.

"What is it?" asked the General.

"The Heartless are working with the Nobodies; they'll break through if we don't bring up the barrier."

The General sighed; he knew that the barrier would protect the city, but the main problem was that the power used to power the barrier would take priority over the time machines; they would not be able to travel while the barrier was up… but they had no choice in this situation. They were clearly outnumbered, even with a keyblade at their disposal. He pressed a button, which activated the barrier, after he'd used a nearby screen to make sure everyone was inside the Station before activating it. The shield was invisible, but knocked back anything that tried to get through it; all of the Nobodies and Heartless were bouncing off it, completely unable to get inside the Station. The Sergeant and General nodded with satisfaction… until the alarms went off. The General's eyes widened with fear.

"The worlds are out of balance… this isn't good. Turn on the monitor's, now!" shouted the General.

Saniota Tower, Entrance Hall

Everyone who was a resident of Saniota was called to the Tower immediately. The civilians stood around, worrying, as they knew that this could only mean that something went wrong, while the guards stood in line, facing forward, and waiting for the General to walk in. Within a few moments, the General did walk into the Grand Hall and all of the troops saluted. The General saluted as well; they lowered their salutes right after he dropped his.

"We have an emergency; a big one." stated the General, in his commanding, yet gentle voice.

He pointed his finger to the giant monitor in the hall; it turned on. They watched as a girl sitting in a chair was drawing in a note pad. There was a sphere of some sort ahead of her. Soon a black hooded figure walked in. The figure drew a knife and stabbed the young girl in the side; many mothers covered their children's eyes as this happened. The figure moved towards the sphere, but the girl raised her hand in objection; soon the figure moved back, drawing a keyblade as she came closer. The screen went fuzzy as she lifted her blade up. They soon regained vision of what was going on; the girl was on the ground and the figure pointed its keyblade at the sphere; the sphere blew up in darkness. Everyone was confused as to what was so important about this. People began to speak and question what that was for, and the General spoke to them.

"For those who didn't know, the young boy named Sora was inside that sphere."

Terak's eyes widened; he had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"He is the one who is meant to defeat Xemnas and the one who defeated Ansem; the hero who has helped keep the balance of darkness and light has been slain. As we know, unspeakable, terrible things will happen throughout history if someone doesn't stop this event from happening. In normal circumstances, this would've been an easy thing to fix, but as we have the shields protecting our town, it isn't possible to use our time machines. The last time we had this many Heartless and Nobodies attack, the shields stayed up for nearly 5 years; those creatures are relentless when they have a goal. I believe that whoever slew Sora is controlling these creatures, in order to stop us from saving him. But what they don't know is that we have the Professor."

The Professor came up in front of the General, saluted him, and then proceeded to speak.

"I have been looking at the mathematics of time machines for a long time now, trying to figure how to make a portable device; and I've done so. Although, I must admit, that it is not perfected yet. Firstly, it can only take three people with it to other worlds. Secondly, you cannot pick a specific destination; it will take you to a random world and time period. So whoever leaves with this device must seek after a person who will be able to perfect the device. Who's willing to go?" asked the Professor.

Everyone stood around, looking at each other. Terak began to think to himself; he was considering going for two reasons. 1, he was willing to do anything to serve his home and 2, he really wanted to find a weapon that would suit him best. He's tried a lot of different weapons but could never find one that he truly liked to use; maybe while traveling these worlds, he could find something that will unlock his potential as a fighter. Then again, he knew that this mission would be very dangerous; would he be able to handle such an important task? Xel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy with a note attached to it. He read the note:

"Try out this experiment after I made my announcement.-The Professor"

Xel popped the candy into his mouth and chewed it. Terak looked down as Xel's arm began to twitch. With an abrupt speed, Xel's arm shot up into the air against his will.

"Oh, Xel? You've decided to go?" asked the Professor.

"I hate you." said Xel.

The Professor smiled at Xel.

"Whatever, it'll probably be fun." said Xel.

Xel walked over to stand by the Professor, arm still raised in the air. Soon, Reks stood up as well and headed to the front. The General stepped in front of Reks, putting his hand on Reks' shoulder.

"Reks… are you sure you're ready for this?" asked the General.

"I'll be ok. I can handle this and whoever goes will need a keyblade to help them along the way." stated Reks.

"You're not my son, but I always saw you as a child of mine; be careful." said the General.

Reks nodded and stood next to Xel.

"Is there anyone else?" asked the Professor.

Terak soon found himself walking forward to the group; he couldn't explain it, but he felt like this journey was what he was meant to do. The General nodded in approval at Terak; he smiled. Everyone cheered as the three grew closer to the Professor, who held the device.

"Now you must all hold onto the device together; it will only teleport those touching it. It will take you somewhere and your mission is to find someone smart enough to help you with the creation of this device… ignore the rules of meddling if you must, for this is an extremely dire situation. Do whatever you can to seek after those with the greatest wisdom of these worlds to see if they can help. We are counting on you to bring the balance of light and darkness back. Good luck."

The three nodded, placing a hand on the device. The Professor moved out of the way.

"One more thing!" he said. "Do NOT open your eyes or let go while using the device. You'll feel like you're off the ground while you're travelling, and you'll know you're in another world once you feel your feet touch the ground."

The nodded and held unto the device; everyone in the town was cheering them on, some sad that such young boys were taking on this task, but they couldn't help it. It was in their nature to seek after adventure and find themselves in danger.

"To activate the device, just hold down the button on top for five seconds!" shouted the Professor.

Reks decided to do so. The group soon felt their feet leave the ground; it felt as if they were floating peacefully in the sky. Terak could've sworn he even felt a present breeze hitting his face as he stood still. Soon, he felt his feet hit the ground. This was the moment of truth; this was the first time Terak had ever left Saniota Station. He knew adventures were ahead of him and he would soon find what he desired. Slowly, Terak opened his eyes, ready to see the new world he and his companions were on.


End file.
